Forever Bound
by WolfStar110
Summary: what hapenes when Annabeth and Percy get married and have their first child? *filled with Percabeth!*
1. Chapter 1 Up and Adam

chapter 1 Up Adam

I woke my head hurts and I have no idea where I am. I look over and there is Percy his raven colored hair swirled in a tangled mess and his bear chest raiseing and falling softly. I swore to myself what the hell happened last night. Ugh I better get up and get dressed.

*Annabeth walks into the bathroom and shuts the door*

Percy's (POV)

I sat up. Who the hell is in my bathroom? Wait it could be Annabeth.

Flash back

We went to Salina's party last night. Me and Annabeth hung out with are friends. Until Luke showed up with Thalia (his girlfriend) and got into a huge fight over something when Thalia started talking to another guy and Luke flipped out. While Annabeth took care of Thalia while I broke up the fight. Luke missed the other guy and hit me square in the jaw. He said he say sorry. I forgave him but his lip was bleeding. The other kid ran, Annabeth came back from the bathroom where Thalia ran into and said Thalia went home and she came over to me and helped me stop the bleeding. She ended up driving me home. Her parents' are away on trip to see her brothers' in boarding school, so she spent the night

End of flash back

Annabeth's (POV)

What was that? I walked out of the bathroom and there's Percy digging through his draws looking for a shirt. Ugh why does he have to be so cute with his dreamy sea green eyes and messy raven hair and did I say yet his six-pack ? Annabeth snap out of it! You guys are best friends not boyfriend girlfriend.

Percy (POV)

Well I'm up now so I better find a clean shirt.

Hey Percy

What th…. Oh hey Annabeth(she cane out of no where)

So what happened last night?

*I retell the story*

We didn't do anything last night right? After the party

Yea we kissed and slept together

WE WHAT!


	2. Chapter 2 Just Kidding

Annabeth's (pov)

*In her head* shitshitshitshit! What did I do last night?

"Annabeth I was just kidding "

Percy I'm going to kill you

"Aren't you sub post to be the smart one here"

Your such a seaweed brain

*Percy falls over laughing*

What

You


	3. Chapter 3 the kiss

Annabeth's (pov)

*Percy jumps up and tackles her and started to tickle her*

Percy Stop!

Nope: he said in a mocking tone

Fine then sorry for this.*and she flips them over*

Hey he whined

I'm not letting you up

Percy's (pov)

In my head: ok so my best friend/ crush slept over last night. And now is on my chest pinning me down what do I do

Do I:

Just lay here

Try to get up

Kiss her

Do nothing about it

Well if your mister straight forward like me you kiss her.

Annabeth's (pov)

Did he just start kissing me?

Percy's (pov)

It felt like hours before we split ok maybe two minutes but hey who's counting. We stare at each other. Annabeth didn't move from her perch on my chest

So

So...does this mean

I think it means were best friends with crazy hormones that kiss each other

Say what now

I'm just kidding of course were a couple


	4. Chapter 4 the next step

~ Time Skip~6 MONTHS LATER Annabeth's BIRTHDAY

Percy's (pov)

I hope she says yes

Dude stop freaking out your asking her to move in with you not marry you

Not helping Grover

Crap it's almost seven I have to go get Annabeth

See yea

You better be gone by nine

K

Annabeth's (pov)

After dinner we went for a walk

Percy what's wrong

Nothing it's just…

It's just what (he's breaking up with me)

I have to ask you something

Ok what

Will you move in with me?

Yes

He kissed me softly and sweetly

We walked to his car and went home

When we get there (our house aka: Percy's house) he give me a key with an owl on it and says happy 20th birthday.

Percy took a shower after me and gave me a t-shirt and shorts to wear to bed .then it hit me what will my parent what will Athena say crap.


	5. Chapter 5 Moveing day Part1

Annabeth's (pov)

Percy what will my parents say?

Don't worry I got their permission and Athena said she was happy for us and not to break your heart or she'll turn me into ash on the stop.

Ok *and she curled up net to him*

*line break*

*the next day they took Percy's pick up truck to Annabeth's house to find Thalia siting on her couch*

Percy why don't you start packing my stuff? And I'll be in there in a minute I want to talk to Thalia

Ok *and he went to pack my stuff*

*In bold Thalia*

**So what do mean by pack "my stuff"**

Oh Percy asked me to move in with him last night

**Oh **

What's wrong Thalia ?

**Luke broke up with me. He's moving to Greece with his family.**

Well that sucks

**Yea he said he didn't want a long distance relationship because it would hurt to much and think he was right.**

I'm so sorry

**Its ok. so do you guys want help.**

Sure

*it took about an hour to finish packing every thing and then put it into the car Thalia followed us in her car with so boxes that didn't fit*

Percy's (pov)

*while in the car*

When we get home ill have to put up some more selves

Ok

What's wrong?

Nothing

Annabeth

Ugh its just Luke moved to Greece and broke up with Thalia. She said that he didn't want to hurt her. They decided to see other people after he left and they broke up.

Well that sucks

Percy you promised you would never hurt me

Yea did I do some thing wrong?

No but if you had to move what would happen to us as a couple you know

So like if I had to move in with my dad in Florida what would I yell you?

Yea

I would tell you to come with me

Really?

Really

_**~ Hey readers sorry for taking so long to post this chapter and sorry its so short there are many more to come so please review! ~**_


	6. Chapter 5 Moveing Day Part2

Annabeth's (pov)

*at Percy and Annabeth's house *

He said he would take me with him.*best boyfriend ever*

So ….. Thalia what do you think

About what?

The house duh

It nice

…

You guys are getting serious

Yea

So where you going to sleep

In Percy's room

Why don't you have your own room?

Because Thalia it's not like were 17

I guess

So what are you doing on Saturday?

Thalia's (pov)

*urgh this is so unfair this what me and Luke should be doing and asking Percy and Annabeth for help not me siting here and talking to Annabeth about her relationship*

Sleeping

Seriously

Yep

Why don't we go shopping?

No. look Annabeth I'm sorry but I have to go

Oh ok

Bye

Bye

Percy's (pov)

So ready to see our room?

Hmm oh yes

Close your eyes

Ok

Ok open

Annabeth's (pov)

*Percy hung up all the pictures and put some on the dresser. Put away all of my clothes. Set up a big desk and my bookshelf. When you think about the house is more like a mansion so the rooms are huge. There was also a plasma screen TV, a black leather couch, and last but not least a king size bed.*

He walked in more and I followed

So what do you think?

I love it

I thought you would like it

And if I didn't

Then you could have slept on the couch in the living room

Hey take it back or I wont kiss you for a month

Fine I take it back

Good Boy


	7. Chapter 6 The Big Question?

Time skip (July 4th)

Percy's (pov)

To nights the night that I might pop the question. I don't know why it took me so long to get the nerve to even think about it.

Annabeth's(pov)

Sorry Thals we but we can't come over and hang out with you and Luke.

Why?

Because we're going to the beach and Percy said he had to talk to me about something important.

He's leavening you

Why would he do that?

I don't know

Thailia I have to go

Ok

Bye

Bye

*at the beach*

Percy's (pov)

Annabeth I've given this a lot of thought

*she stood up in an instant*

Percy are you breaking up with me?

What? Hell no!

Oh ok then continued

Hold on who told you that?

Thailia

Ugh

Alright so continue

Annabeth's (pov)

*I'm going to kill her later*

Percy knelt

*oh my god is he*

Annabeth will you marry me? And he holds out the ring

Why would I want to marry you?

I thought

I cut him off: of course ill marry you seaweed brain

*Percy went to get a blanket from his car and I called Thaila*

**(Bold Thailia) **

**Hello **

Thals guess what?

**Oh hey Annabeth what?**

Percy proposed

**He what?!**

He proposed

**OH MY GOD!**

I KNOW RIGHT!

**Did you say yes?**

No I said no

**Why did you say no?**

I'm just kidding I said yes

**OMG whens the wedding?**

I don't know we just got in engaged

*I hung up the phone on her*

_**~Hey reviewers wanted to know if you had any ideas for the wedding I could use the help this story is going to be a long one so plz stay with me for the whole thing PLZ PLZ REVIEW and send in ideas for their wedding**_


	8. Sorry peps (not a story chap)

_**Hey people sorry but the wedding chapter is taking me a long time to write I will try to post it as fast as I can when I am done**_


	9. Chapter 7 The Wedding

Annabeth's Pov

Thals stop seeking over o see Nico

(T)I'm not

Yes you are

(T)No I'm not

Yes

(T)No

Yes

(T)No

No

(T)Yes

Ha I win

(T)Grr I will have revenge

Not on my wedding you won't

She definitely wont I haven't waited 6 years for you to get married and it be ruined

Lady Dity

Good morning Annabeth are you ready

yes.

Percy's pov

Why is this so never racking?

(G) Because its you wedding day

Thanks Gover because I didn't already know that

(N)Percy were ready

K thanks Nico l'll be right there

_**The Ceremony**_

_Does any here object the union of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace_

*Athena bold*

**I object to this marriage my daughter is good for the boy**

(Posiden) Athena I can't believe you would ruin the most important day in your daughters life

**I'm saving her form the biggest mistake in her life**

(Dity)Athena back off be for destroy your love life for the rest of eternity

*after the family duel Percy and Annabeth got married and went on their honey moon*

**Authors Note:**

**Sry peps this took so long to write their will be more soon!**


End file.
